Minamino Shuuichi
Background Kurama was not idle when sealed in his first two jinchūriki. The strongest of the Tailed Beasts had decades to plan a way to escape. Before being sealed by the Yondaime Hokage, the Nine-Tailed Fox created an agent that would act to free him from the seal using Creation of All Things.Research Subject #9 Prolouge. That agent was Shuuichi. Despite being able to evade a four month campaign waged by Konoha's Sealing, Sensor, and Tracking Divisions, Shuuichi realized he would not be able to abduct young Uzumaki Naruto and release his creator, Shuuichi assumed the human identity of Minamino Shuuichi in order to fool a mindscan from Yamanaka Inoichi and become a Konoha ninja, claiming to be of Uzumaki descent and wanting to look after his "itoku-chan". Personality Shuuichi often describes himself as a nice guy, willing to forgive other people so long as they don't intentionally wrong him for the sake of making his life difficult. He inherited Kushina Uzumaki's mischevious streak, and likes to play pranks. Shuuichi occasionally makes comments that break the fourth wall.Research Subject #9 Chapter 5: Trial by Combat, Trial by Fire He uses proper honorifics when the situation demands, even addressing others of equal rank with the 'sama' honorific, but will be far less formal and respectful if he is able to. Appearance Minamnino Shuuichi has Kushina Uzumaki's hairstyle. He is tall enough that the Godaime Hokage once commented that he thought Shuuichi would be shorter.Research Subject #9 Chapter 4: Bugging the Uchiha Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Yin-Yang Release Bijuu are creatures composed entirely of chakra. A few centuries after the death of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, Kurama developed a technique using Yin-Yang Release to create a physical body for himself. The Kyuubi no Youko gained experience using this technique over the millennia, eventually being able to increase multiple bodies that would relay experiences through the principles of ninshū. Considering that Kurama had to use Yin-Yang Release to have a physical body, Yin-Yang Release was literally easier than breathing.Research Subject #9 Chapter 7: Asking Nicely Shuuichi was bestowed with this knowledge, allowing him to perform feats such as creating beetles with the Fire Sealing Method and the ability to perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu integrated into their very chakra networks. Fūinjutsu Genjutsu As Kurama was wary of Madara Uchiha's ability in genjutsu, the Kyuubi no Youko took special care that his agent would be well able to counter most Genjutsu, and transfered all the knowledge he had on the subject into Shuuichi. Stealth Miscellaneous Knowledge Kurama was able to give Shuuichi over four hundred years worth of knowledge. Trivia Minamino Shūichi is the human name of Kurama in YuYu Hakusho. Quotes * (To Inuzuka Rimaru) "I assume by the prolonged silence that Mr. Great and Noble Stick-Up-His-Ass is throwing a hissy-fit about me preferring to talk to a trustworthy Inuzuka rather than someone with thieving eyes." Research Subject #9 Chapter 1: Betobeto-san * "Minamino Shuuichi, age 19, only child of Minamino Kurama, grandson of Minamino Hagoromo and Uzumaki Ruki. Kaa-san died when I was three. Baa-sama and Otou-sama taught me fuuinjutsu. They also taught me stealth and genjutsu, since the Uzumaki were a hunted clan. Jiji-sama taught me how to use Onmyouton. Otou-sama dislikes the Uchiha because they used a genjutsu to rob him of seals in the family store. I like exploring new uses for fuuinjutsu, messing with people's heads, people who respect the privacy of others, and researching ancient history. I dislike the ninja lifestyle of deception, paranoia, manipulation, murder, and betrayl."(Initial Self-introduction)Research Subject #9 Chapter 2: Minamino Shuuichi * "KAMI-DAMNED UPTIGHT! CAGEY! DUBIOUS! JUMPY! CYNICAL! SCHIZOPHRENIC! EFFING PARANOID NINJA!" * "Oh, I see. Apparently you all are treating these negotiations as my terms for surrendering to Konoha. Do not mistake me, gentlemen. This isn't a surrender, this is a treaty to prevent bloodshed. I am trying to be accomodating Sandaime-sama, but I won't just lie down and let you walk over me. Consider that if you do not accept my concessions, you will not only lose a chance to recover 15% of your losses... Konoha will lose far more than money. If I was an enemy, do you know how many lives I could have taken? I have taken painstaking measures to not do harm to this village. There have been times the desire to do harm to my pursuers was so desperate I had to place a pacifing seal on myself. Don't spit in my face for all my efforts to resolve matters peacefully." * "Sheesh, typical Uchiha behavior. If it injures your pride or gets in your way, your first instinct is to kill it with fire." Research Subject #9 Chapter 3: Minamino Shuuichi, Shinobi of Konoha * "My apologies Jiraiya-sama, but I figure that anything I do to make you lose face earns me good will with the female population of Konoha. Ninja politics are a bitch, aren't they?" * (To Hiruzen Sarutobi) "How unfortunate that Orochimaru-san become the Godaime Hokage. If you were Hokage, I wouldn't be concerned even if you were keeping an eye on me personally." * (To Fugaku Uchiha) "Oh hello plank, I'm a speck of sawdust. Have we meet?" * (To Fugaku Uchiha, Repeated several times) "Hello. My name is Minamino Shuuichi. I'm going to break you. Like a stick of pocky." * (To Danzo Shimura) "Exaggerate? Shimura-sama, two hundred thousand casualties is an UNDERSTATEMENT of what HAS happened when the Minamino sacred techniques have been misused." * "Why am I announcing my actions like some character in a story where the author knows they don't have the talent to make an actual scene of what I am talking about interesting?" * (To Kurama) "Orders heard and received loud and clear, Boss Fox. Renovations to your current residence will begin immediately."Research Subject #9 Chapter 6: Fame, Fortune, and Flirtation * (To Fugaku Uchiha concerning Itachi Uchiha) "He's a good kid, proves that not every Uchiha has a stick up their rear and a plank in their eye. The fruit didn't just fall far from the tree, it ended up in a completely different orchard. And I have to say, it's not fair to the kid for you to take away his pocky for something I did." References Category:Pseudo-Bijuu